BattleOn Junior High
by Hazelstar
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Rayne and the gang in middel school? Well here's your answer! All new characters! All new adventures! A prelouge to BattelOn High, so if you haven't read it, read it now
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I only own Valeria, Arcana, Vadume, Cathy, Natasha, and Raymond. Flame-Tiger owns Shiro, Armor, and half of Felix. Darklight Angel owns Rayne, Lizzie, Trip, Blaze, and the other half of Felix. Xenolord owns Maria, Serras, Natalya, and WolfBlitzer. My brother, worm78921 owns Marcus, Arcadia, and Tobie. All others are owned by Artix Entertainment.

I glanced at the clock, willing it to speed it up. Of course, it didn't. Hi, I'm Arcana DeathBlade, a normal 6th grader in BattleOn Junior High. Well, as normal as a person living in BattleOn could be. One of my best friends since childhood, Valeria Runox had tuffs of black fur lining the edges of her ears, slanted eyes, a mouthful of fangs, and claws that became unsheathed when she was upset. She had black hair with blue highlights, and weird, amethyst-hazel eyes. The outside were amethyst, the center hazel. She usually wore her hair loose to hide her ears. She sat next to me, and was wearing a black t-shirt with a hoodie over it, and dark blue skinny jeans with sapphire blue Converses.

Felix looked like her, except she has cat ears on her head, fur on her arms, and a tail. Plus, she was as hyperactive as Cathy, Natasha, and Trip, making them close friends. Cathy and Natasha were both SUPER pale; Cathy had short brown hair with green eyes, wearing a grey and black camouflage shirt that made her look paler with cargo pants, and black Sketchers. Natasha had long red hair, with bangs falling an inch from her blue eyes, dressed in a navy blue t-shirt with a short jean jacket, and denim jeans, wearing a pair of grey-blue Nikes. Trip had long, chestnut brown hair and eyes a shade of blue lighter than Natasha's, and was wearing an awesome black t-shirt with a pair of grey hip hugging jeans with Vans on her feet.

A paper ball landed on my desk, and I turned to glare at Arcadia, Valeria's cousin. Arcadia was about my size with red hair and green eyes. Arcadia was a total prep, she was wearing a hot pink tunic shirt over low rise jeans, and a pair of black flats, with her red hair pulled into a ponytail, with a few strands caressing her face.

"Arcana DeathBlade, please pay attention" said Ms. Huntress, rapping a ruler against my desk.

With one final glare, I shifted in my seat and faced the board again. "Pass this to Lizzie" whispered Shiro, handing me a note when Ms. Huntress's back was turned. Shiro was a few inches shorter than me with spiky white hair and red eyes; he wore a black t-shirt that read "Snowy" in silver, cursive letters and wannabe skater shoes. I followed Shiro's gaze, eyeing the red-haired girl a couple of seats in front of me. Lizzie was pretty sweet; she usually wore a long-sleeved green shirt with jeans and green Converses with her hair loose.

Rayne caught me staring and glared at me with her chocolate-amethyst eyes that made even Valeria flinch. I gulped and looked away. Rayne was pretty quiet; she usually wore a black hoodie over a t-shirt and baggy jeans, and black and white punk shoes. As soon as her attention was elsewhere, I leaned over to whisper to Aria, a small redheaded girl, about Cathy's size. "Pass it to Lizzie" I whispered close to her ear. She nodded and leaned forward to whisper the message to Vadume, one of the only guys I hung out with that wasn't a womanizer. Lizzie read the note and scribbled a response, handing it back to Vadume, who handed it to Aria, who handed it to me, who I handed to Shiro. I heard Armor chuckle as he read the note over Shiro's shoulder.

_Ring! Rin_g_!_ I gathered up my books slowly, curios to what the note said. Since math was the last period of the day, Ms. Huntress would leave us kids alone. Perfect. I saw Lizzie say something to Rayne, who growled and walked up to Shiro. BAM! Rayne drew back her fist, smirking in satisfaction as Shiro fell in an unconscious heap on the floor, blood pouring from his broken nose.

"Hey! I didn't know it was beat up on Shiroday!" exclaimed Maria, an 8th grader who happened to poke her head in the classroom to talk to Rayne.

Marcus smiled grimly at us, another 8th grader, who Arcadia and Robina just happened to have a crush on. "It isn't its beat up on Artixday" he said, grabbing hold of Artix and dragging him to a trashcan. "NO! PLEASE HAVE MERCY, I'VE GOT A FAMILY TO FEED!" begged Artix.

"You don't have a family Artix, you're parents are on a business trip, and you're sharing a dorm with the retarded Special Ed kid, Tobie" pointed out Serras. Artix stopped flailing. "Oh. Right. Well then, carry on with dumping me in a trashcan" said Artix, letting himself go limp. Marcus stuffed him in a smelly trashcan and walked away. Robina and Arcadia sighed dreamily at his retreating form. "He is SO cute" said Robina, leaning against a locker. Arcadia nodded her head in agreement. "Gorgeous" she said. "Unlike Artix" said Maria, smirking. Artix poked his head out of the trashcan, spitting out a mouthful of Creator-knows-what, and flyers.

One of them caught my eye, and I bent to pick it up.

_The annual Talent Show is coming up, to audition please report to the auditorium after school on November 7. Please provide your own materials._

"Hey guys, look at this" I said, handing the flyer to Rayne. "Huh, I remember them announcing this couple of weeks ago" she said.

"Hey, wouldn't it be awesome to sign up?" said Trip. "Yeah, totally cool" agreed Natasha. "Wait, isn't November 7 this Friday?" asked Valeria. "Crap you're right! C'mon Trip, Natasha, Aria, Felix, let's go to my dorm to practice" said Cathy, grabbing hold of her friend's and leading them out of school. "I wonder what they're going to do" said Maria, jabbing at Cathy and co.'s retreating form with her thumb. "Probably something stupid" said Rayne, shrugging. "Rayne's probably right" said Serras ruefully.

"Well, I've got to get going, Wun-Eye gave us _tons_ of homework" said Natalya, shouldering her backpack. "You coming Sis?" she asked, shooting a questioning glance at Maria. "Yeah, see you guys later" said Maria, flashing the peace sign as she scrambled after Serras and Natalya. "I've got to go too, laters!" said Valeria, sprinting off towards the library. "Come on Artix, you said you would help me in Clan Wars" said Vadume. "Oh yeah, just give me a hand here" said Artix, struggling to free himself from the trash can. "Well, we've got to get going, see you around DeathBlade" said Rayne, walking off with Lizzie. Arcadia and Robina had disappeared somewhere, and Shiro and Armor were leaving with Blaze, WolfBlitzer, Artix and Vadume. I looked around, but Markus was no where to be seen. Sighing, I made my way to my dorm, thinking about the Talent show, and what I was going to do.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't very funny, and I didn't mention all the characters, this

chapter was getting too long, so I cut it off. Review please!


	2. You sing?

Disclaimer: I only own Valeria, Arcana, Vadume, Cathy, Natasha, and Raymond. Flame-Tiger owns Shiro, Armor, and half of Felix. Darklight Angel owns Rayne, Lizzie, Trip, Blaze, and the other half of Felix. Xenolord owns Maria, Serras, Natalya, and WolfBlitzer. My brother, worm78921 owns Marcus, Arcadia, and Tobie. All others are owned by Artix Entertainment.

_

**Arcana's POV**

I hurried towards Gym, cursing Felix and Cathy under my breath. God, why'd they have to be messing around my locker? Couldn't they'd mess with Arcadia's? I arrived at the Gym, and BlackHawk, glared at me. "No pass DeathBlade? Very well, detention, after school" he said, and walked off to the rest of my all-girl gym class. You're probably wondering why BlackHawk, who's clearly a male, is coaching the girl's gym class.

"_But WolfWing why do I have to coach the girls? Can't Tathlin do it?" whined BlackHawk. "But BlackHawk, you're more womanly than me" objected Sir Tathlin. "I resent that!" said BlackHawk. WolfWing sighed and said, "Look BlackHawk, Tathlin's right, you have an hour glass shaped figure, big black eyes framed with long lashes and long, dark hair. You'll stay as the girl's gym teacher and that's final" said WolfWing. Sir Tathlin stared at WolfWing. "Um sir, why would you notice all that?" asked Tathlin nervously. WolfWing glared at him. "Shut up Tathlin or I'll have you fired" he growled. _

**-**

**Marcus's POV**

"Mr. Cortex, you are late to my class for the fourth time in a row, AND you are chewing gum, meaning after school detention" said Mr. WunEye. I nodded and flopped into my seat, pretending that I was listening to the lecture on three legendary Guardians who had saved our town of BattleOn from a werewolf attack, rescued the vampire queen from the NightMare Queen, how one of them, a cat demon, had taken on the NightMare Queen's general and defeated him, later how the same cat demon had fought the NightMare Queen's fiancé and killed him, later killing the NightMare Queen herself, all in a matter of three years.

The bell rang, waking me from my nap. I walked out slowly, and headed towards Room 100, the detention room, or "Room of Doom" as Felix, Cathy, Natasha, and Trip called it. Yeah I hung out with 6th graders, so what? They we're amusing, and the only reason I knew them was because they hung around with Arcadia, Robina, (two girls who we're crushing on me), and Artix, the loser I liked to dump in trash cans. I opened the door and took my usual seat in the back. The room soon became filled, with the exception of the empty desk next to me. No one wanted to sit next to me.

"Excuse me, but may I sit here?" asked a quiet, musical voice.

I looked up and found myself looking into twin pools of gold, so light I could see my reflection in them. The owner of the golden eyes was a girl a head shorter than me with a waterfall of black hair tumbling past her shoulders, bronze colored skin, wearing a black t-shirt with indigo skinny jeans, black converses with blue ink on the edges, and studded wristbands on her wrists.

"Sure" I said, struggling to keep myself from stuttering. A ghost of a smile flickered on the girl's pale pink lips. "I'm Arcana by the way, Arcana DeathBlade, one of the only normal people here" said Arcana. "Marcus Cortex, 8th grade jock, punk, and loner, does that make me normal?" I asked, wondering if this counted as flirting. Her lips twitched slightly.

"Pretty much, except for the jock part" answered Arcana. A strange feeling overtook me quickly. Something purred deep in my chest as she leaned in closer. I could smell her sweet, rose perfume on her. "Really? Well that could be fixed" I said, scooting in closer. The purring grew louder. What was this strange feeling I got looking at her beautiful golden eyes?

Could it be love? Maybe. Nah! Its jealousy, defiantly jealously. I'm jealous of how cocky she can be, how good she looks without really trying, how she can resist the urge to smile, and a lot more things. No, it couldn't be love. Could it?

-

**Valeria's POV**

"So, what are you doing for the talent show?" asked Vadume, taking a sip from his coke. I shrugged and slammed my locker shut. "I dunno, maybe I'll sing or something" I replied, shoving my books into my messenger bag. "You sing?" asked Rayne, surprise filling her normally neutral voice. I sent a small glare her way, which she ignored. "Yes sing, what's wrong with that?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Nothing, it's just that I didn't know you could sing" said Rayne quickly. "Well, I for one am going to perform magic" said Vadume, quickly changing the subject. "Magic? How old are you Vadume, eight?" asked Maria, appearing behind us. We jumped in surprise, except for Rayne, who had become calm, cool, and collected again.

"Hey there Despair" she greeted the green-haired girl. Maria grinned down at the shorter girl. "What's up Anasie?" asked Maria cheerfully. "The ceiling" answered Rayne flatly. "Huh, you don't say. Hey Valeria" said Maria, red eyes flashing with amusement. "Hey! I'm not eight, I'm twelve" said Vadume after Maria finished greeting us. I rolled my eyes at him. I swear, that boy's too polite for his own good. "Well if you're twelve, act like it Arkson" replied Maria smoothly. "Hey, where's Natalya and Serras?" I asked. "They were supposed to meet up with Raymond and Blaze at the library for a project" answered Maria.

"So, what are you guys doing for the Talent Show?" I asked.

"That Runox is something you'll have to wait and see" said Maria, grinning mischievously.

"Well, Lizzie, and I may do a scene from a play or something" said Rayne, shrugging.

"What about you Val?" asked Maria. "She's going to sing" said Rayne before I could answer. Maria raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you sang Runox" she commented. I smiled wryly. "It's not something I mention" I said. "So, what are you singing?" asked Maria. "Eh, probably something by Flyleaf, Evanescence, or maybe Avril Lavigne, and I mean Avril Lavigne in her first two cds, I hate her latest songs, they're so preppy" I said, shuddering as I remembered the song Hot.

Maria winced. "I know what you mean, Hot got on my nerves, and Girlfriend made me want to shoot myself" she said, left eye twitching slightly.

"Wow, didn't know you were emo Maria, I always thought Arcana was, but never you" said Vadume. Maria glared at him.

"Speaking of our golden eyed, sarcastic friend, where is she?" asked Rayne. "I think she has detention" I said, taking the can of coke from Vadume and drinking from it. "Wow, Arcana always seemed like suck a goody-goody, I never thought she had the potential to get detention" said Maria. "Eh, Cathy and Felix made her late to Gym" I said, remembering the incident. Vadume checked his watch.

"Detention's almost over, lets wait for them at the bleachers" he said, shouldering his pack. I finished the coke and tossed it in the trash. "Sure, you guys wanna come?" I asked Maria and Rayne. "Sure, I promised Lizzie I'd meet her there later anyways" said Rayne. "I have nothing better to do, so yeah" said Maria. The four of us made our way to the bleachers where Cathy, Natasha, Felix, Trip, and Aria were sitting.

"Hey guys" greeted Cathy, before turning back to whatever she and Natasha were doing. "What are they doing?" I asked Aria. The redheaded pet lover shrugged. "They're discussing what they're going to do for the Talent Show" answered Trip. "Hey, what's up with Felix?" asked Vadume, poking said cat demon with his shoe, who was sleeping on the bleachers, soft snores coming from her mouth.

"She's exhausted, too much sugar during lunch" said Aria, patting Felix on the head.

Rayne rolled her eyes and muttered, "Why am I not surprised?"

Suddenly a preppy voice broke the short silence. "I'm here, so, like, everyone's happy!" said Arcadia, my cousin. Now, you may be wondering how someone as nice, smart, pretty and non-preppy as me ended up with related to someone who's a total female dog, so stupid that they make cavemen look like Einstein, ugly, and Queen of Preps, shops at Wet Seal, American Eagle, Limited Too, and Claire's.

This is your answer: The Creator has a sense of humor.

Natasha's head whipped up at Arcadia's voice. "Except, for, like, everyone who's not retarded!" said Natasha, her voice as high pitched as Arcadia's. Arcadia glared at Natasha, and Natasha looked at her coolly, blue eyes meeting green without flinching.

"Then you must be happy to see me" hissed Arcadia. Sensing a fight coming, I cracked my knuckles. "Hey no fighting, unless I'm doing the fighting!" called out Natalya Despair, the oldest of the Despair sisters, who was followed by Serras, Blaze and Raymond.

Raymond flashed us females a flirty smile, which we all pointedly ignored.

Arcadia gulped and took a step back, clearly intimidated by the presence of the older kids, not counting Raymond, who wasn't much of a fighter as he was a pervert.

"Having trouble with certain pests?" asked Serras coolly. "Actually, only one pest" replied Rayne. Serras, Maria, and Natalya stepped closer to Arcadia who gulped and shrank back.

"Tobie's been looking everywhere for Tobie's friends" said a familiar, retarded voice from behind us. A boy stood there with greasy black hair, bright green eyes, wearing a maroon shirt three sizes too big, along with waist-high jeans that were held up with a neon green belt and bright red bowling shoes so big, they could've belonged to clowns. Tobie, the Special Ed 8th grader who hung around with Marcus.

"Holy cheesepuffs! What are you doing here Tobie?!" exclaimed Arcadia. "Tobie was waiting for Marcus, Tobie's bestest, superestdupity, awesomeest, coolest friend, plus Tobie wanted to see Arcadia" said Tobie. Yeah, he speaks in third person.

Suddenly a rare, yet familiar laugh reached our ears, and like the total morons we were, we stared with our jaws hitting the ground.

Marcus was walking besides a familiar girl, wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt and jeans, his brown hair in spikes. The girl had long black hair, gold eyes, a deep tan, wearing a black t-shirt as well, skinny jeans, and studded wristbands. Arcana. They were talking quietly, and Arcana seemed to actually be relaxed.

Marcus said something that made the corners of her mouth turn upward in a smile. A low growl made me turn and look at Arcadia who was glaring at Arcana. "That spawn of a female dog's stealing my man" she hissed, and before any one could move, she was in front of Arcana. _Slap!_

"Uh oh" muttered Aria. Arcana touched her cheek, spit out blood, and rammed her fist into Arcadia's face. Arcadia staggered back, and struck out blindly at Arcana, who dodged her blows with unbelievable ease.

"Chick fight!" yelled Shiro, smiling eagerly, before running away from Maria, who was getting ready to beat the crap out of him.

"Please let them take off their clothes, please let them take off their clothes" said Raymond, crossing his fingers.

"Tobie thinks Raymond shouldn't speak his thoughts out loud" said Tobie, a stupid look on his face.

Raymond froze and got bitch slapped by Maria, followed by a pimp slap delivered by Marcus, who whispered in his ear; "Remember who keeps you living off the streets."

A/N: Some of you may be reading this story again, and you might be confused by the changes, so I'll explain. I was reading this story, when I noticed that the plot was stupid, and the story was pathetic, plus there were mistakes with the characters, so I rewrote these chapters and posted them. Now on a different note, I'm sorry if any of you are offended by Tobie, the Special Oc. He's not my character, he belongs to worm78521, and he specifically wanted Tobie to be retarded. Anyway, in the next chapter, I'll let you know what Marcus means in the end, and what happens between Arcadia and Arcana. So, until next time! R&R please!


End file.
